Quinton de Kock
| birth_place = Johannesburg, Transvaal Province, South Africa | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 7 | batting = Left-handed | role = Wicket-keeper-batsman | international = true | country = South Africa | testdebutdate = 20 February | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 317 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 19 January | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 105 | lastodidate = 4 February | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 12 | T20Idebutdate = 21 December | T20Idebutyear = 2012 | T20Idebutagainst = New Zealand | T20Icap = | club1 = Highveld Lions | year1 = 2009–2011 | club2 = Titans | year2 = 2011–present | clubnumber2 = 12 | club3 = Sunrisers Hyderabad | year3 = 2013 | clubnumber3 = 12 | club4 = Delhi Daredevils | year4 = 2014–2017 | clubnumber4 = 12 {formerly 3} | club5 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year5 = 2018- | clubnumber5 = 69 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 30 | runs1 = 1,752 | bat avg1 = 39.81 | 100s/50s1 = 3/12 | top score1 = 129* | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 120/8 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 90 | runs2 = 3,860 | bat avg2 = 45.41 | 100s/50s2 = 13/15 | top score2 = 178 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 116/6 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 59 | runs3 = 3,897 | bat avg3 = 43.30 | 100s/50s3 = 9/26 | top score3 = 194 | deliveries3 = 6 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 214/12 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 131 | runs4 = 5,246 | bat avg4 = 42.65 | 100s/50s4 = 17/21 | top score4 = 178 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 154/12 | date = 5 March | year = 2018 | source = }} Quinton de Kock (born 17 December 1992) is a South African professional cricketer who plays for the Titans at the domestic level and the South African national team. He also plays for Royal Challengers Bangalore in Indian Premier League. He was named the Cricketer of the Year at Cricket South Africa's 2017 Annual Awards. He is widely regarded as one of the best wicket-keeper batsmen in the world and has drawn comparisons with former Australian great Adam Gilchrist. An opening batsman and wicket-keeper, de Kock made his domestic debut for the Highveld Lions during the 2012/2013 season. He quickly caught the national selectors' eye when he starred in a match-winning partnership with Neil McKenzie in the Champions League T20 against Mumbai Indians. He also finished fourth on the first-class rankings, despite playing only six of the 10 matches that summer. He made his international debut in the first match of South Africa's home Twenty20 International series against the touring New Zealanders during the 2012/13 season. He was asked to keep wickets in place of AB de Villiers, who asked to be rested. He has since played regularly for the team at both One Day International (ODI) and Twenty20 International (T20I) level. In February 2014, he also made his Test debut for South Africa, playing solely as a batsman. By his 20th ODI match, he had already scored five centuries. He became the fourth player to score three successive one-day centuries and the second player to score four ODI centuries before his 21st birthday. In his 74th ODI, against Sri Lanka on 10 February 2017, he became the fastest player to complete 12 ODI hundreds, bettering Hashim Amla, who had achieved the landmark in 81 innings. Before joining the Titans in 2015, de Kock played domestic cricket for Gauteng and the Highveld Lions. He has also played in the Indian Premier League (IPL) for Sunrisers Hyderabad, Delhi Daredevils and will represent Royal Challengers Bangalore in 2018. He is one of the most explosive young batsmen in the world with a knack for always scoring quick runs. Although he opens the batting in One Day International and T20 cricket, he primarily bats in the middle order in Test cricket. External links * * Quinton de Kock's profile page on Wisden Category:1992 births Category:South Africa Twenty20 International cricketers Category:South African wicket-keepers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:South African cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Living people